Known books of this type are made up of a thick one-piece cover of polypropylene or PVC, for example, in whose inside folding the transparent pockets are heat-sealed.
A drawback of these known books is that it is difficult with this type of covering to personalize at least one face of the book (generally it is desired to personalize the front side of the book). It is indeed possible to print on polypropylene, but printing on polypropylene is difficult and it is expensive. Further, these printings often hold up poorly. A solution currently in use comprises attaching to the polypropylene cover a transparent pocket which can receive a label, drawing or a photograph. This label holder has the drawback of being unesthetic, easily, torn and the label, drawing or photograph is imperfectly held.